


Stars On Your Hair, In Your Eyes

by imconfusedallth



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Swearing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, there is food, this is pretty boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imconfusedallth/pseuds/imconfusedallth
Summary: Yeosang has never been a fan of Valentine's Day, especially not of some students he has seen around once or twice asking him out on dates. He's totally ready to spend the day alone when he's asked on a date, once again, except this time it's someone he could actually consider going on a date with.
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Stars On Your Hair, In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, it's, like, 9 pm here and I wanted to finish this yesterday but i had no motivation and I ended up completely changing the plot (there's like no plot at all but...). This is my first fic on ao3 pls i can't tag???? how do i tag??????? enjoy?? this is pretty boring but some sansang crumbs yes we love
> 
> also if there are some weird words or sentences then just ignore, english is like my third language so i'm not good😩

It was beautiful; that Yeosang could see and admit. The little hearts hanging or stuck on the windows in every shop he passed by, the street lamps illuminating the darkness of the evening and the excited atmosphere - all that he could see and sense. He could even make out some actual words in between the enthusiastic squealing around him. He was able to see, hear and sense all of that. It would have been perfect if only Yeosang was more into the tradition of Valentine's Day. 

It wasn't a new thing for Yeosang to spend this special day - as most people called it - alone or with a friend or two. The problem was that his friends had other people to spend the day with. Which was totally fine, as Yeosang liked and was used to being alone. He just felt pathetic for even going out on this day with no company. But he knew people weren't looking. They had other things to worry about. Or admire about as they all did now: the snow was starting to fall down. Seriously? On top of all of this, it has to snow, Yeosang thought. It wasn't that he didn't like snow; no, the snowflakes were huge, falling slowly like feathers and made Yeosang feel like a kid again. He remembered how he used to chase to catch those snowflakes with his tongue, the snow falling everywhere except for his tongue. 

Not wanting to get snow (water when the snow melted) on his hair or his clothes he quickly rushed to a café that was full of people - more specifically couples. He considered going to another shop because it seemed like all the tables were full. Without even getting to take one step, someone, however, stopped him with a chocolate bar shoved into his hands. 

"The other cafés are the exact same, maybe even worse so you don't even have to try. In case you want to have snow all over you then you're free to go but if you don't, which I believe is your answer, then you should stay here. We have some free seats so if you don't mind some company then you're free to order something. You get a discount from everything you buy," a young man (Yeosang was sure he was from the same university) grinned with a bag full of the same chocolate bars that he had given to Yeosang. 

Yeosang looked around and saw that there were, indeed, some free seats but not many. He pursed his lips and looked at the other guy. "Sure," he shrugged. 

"Great choice," he winked and Yeosang held in the urge to snort. "You can order there! Enjoy," he pointed at the counter, shoving another chocolate bar to Yeosang.

"Uh, I don't know if you know that you already gave-" Yeosang started, showing the two chocolate bars he had gotten from the other one.

"I'm aware. But you helped with one of my projects so…" he trailed off, looking… sheepish? 

Yeosang furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember who this guy was. He had red hair and there were lots of dudes with red hair in his university. He was tall and the clothes he was wearing only made him look taller. After a few moments Yeosang sighed and gave up. "What's your name?" 

"Mingi, Song Mingi. We're in the same chemistry class," the other one replied with a smile. 

"Oh, okay. Thanks then," Yeosang nodded. In all honesty Yeosang didn't remember helping anyone named Mingi but he let it be. It probably happened months ago and Yeosang was most of, if not all, the time a bit sleepy during classes. 

He walked to the counter while stuffing the chocolate bars in his bag and looked at all the drinks available. He usually didn't go to this part of the city so it wasn't a surprise he had never come to this café. There were lots of cafés in the part of the city he lived in so he never had the need to come here. And it was probably all the same; they selled the exact same drinks and desserts in this café as the other cafés. 

After a while of pondering, awkward exchange of words and waiting he got his strawberry latte and strawberry shortcake (He liked strawberry, okay?). If he thought the ordering was pain then he was wrong. It was hard to find free seats and once he found one he was too shy to ask them if he could sit down. So he ended up waddling around with his latte and cake. 

That was until someone asked: "Are you looking for a free place?" 

Yeosang looked around, trying to see who was talking. He quickly found the person, a pink-haired (seriously?) guy that he had seen around in his university. Actually this time he remembered actually talking with the guy. He shared some classes with Yeosang and they even sat next to each other in history. He was a pretty quiet and nice guy. "Uh, yeah," Yeosang answered, an uneasy smile on his face. 

"You can sit here," he nodded at the seat opposite him. 

"Thanks," Yeosang mumbled when he sat down and put down his food. 

The other one smiled, two dimples appearing. "No problem," he said before taking a sip of whatever he was drinking. He had a book laid out in front of him while his laptop sat next to it. "Coming here to study or just… be?" 

"Just be. You're studying?" Yeosang raised his eyebrows. He took a gulp of the latte and hummed quietly. It was good.

"Trying to… It's kind of difficult. I guess I should have known not to come out to study tonight but well… At least this is not that important," he shrugged. Yeosang nodded, not knowing what else to say. "You're Yeosang, right?" 

"Yeah… Have you ever told me your name?" 

"I'm not sure. All we've ever talked about has been about biology and history. But I'm San," he said after he took another sip of his drink.

"Right," Yeosang nodded. 

After a few minutes of silence (Yeosang had taken his phone out and started to tap through his friends' stories) San closed his laptop and put it away in his bag. The book in front of him was also stuffed into his bag. It seemed like San had decided to stop studying (How did he even manage to study with everyone literally yelling in the café?).

"So… Your friends also left you alone?" Yeosang looked up, seeing a smiling San. He nodded. "And no dates?" Yeosang nodded again. "I recall some people asking you out on dates, though?" 

Yeosang let out an awkward laugh while his skin turned, pretty much, the colour of San's hair. He tried to think of how to answer that. "Um, not my type?" 

"You have a type?" San asked. "Mind to share?"

"I-I mean… Um…" Yeosang started. "No? I don't have a type… Just- I barely even know them?" 

San nodded slowly. "Any other requirements for people succeeding at asking you out on a date?" 

Yeosang squinted his eyes, trying to think of something to answer the other one. As he was about to reply, another thing occurred in his mind. "W-wait… How did you know I was asked on dates?"

The other one grinned. "Someone in physics told me." After seeing Yeosang's helpless expression he continued. "But no one was really paying attention… That dude talks all the time and everyone's tired of his things already. I don't have friends in that class so I just happened to listen."

"Okay…" Yeosang said, feelings relieved. He didn't like attention that much. 

"So… my question?" San raised his eyebrows with an expectant expression on his face.

"Right… Well, I guess there's nothing m-more if they're aware that I might not be or get interested," Yeosang answered and ate a slice of strawberry. It was sweet; no wonder strawberry was in season. 

San pursed his lips before his lips tugged up into a smile, making his dimples appear and eyes disappear into little crescents. "So… If I were to ask you out on a date, you would go out on a date with me?" 

Yeosang shot his gaze up from his plate and was met with a happily grinning San. His skin had just come back to its normal colour a few seconds ago but now it was that same pink-ish colour it was minutes ago. "Um," he started. "Maybe?" 

"Then… Go on a date with me?" 

Yeosang hid his face in his hands and literally felt the heat radiating from his face. He was sure it looked like he was- like he was crying or something. Which he might as well be soon. "W-wait, let me think for, like - I don't know! - two minutes," he said, his voice muffled by his hands. 

"Yeah! Just so you know I won't get offended or sulky if you say no." 

Yeosang nodded as much as he could with his face still buried in his hands. San was nice, as much as Yeosang knew. He was cute; even when he wasn't smiling he was really adorable with his natural pout and twinkling eyes. He was sweet and had offered Yeosang a seat earlier. Yeosang saw nothing bad in San but he was still unsure. The last time he had been on a date was definitely years ago and he wasn't even interested in San in that way. But then again, was San? Yeosang could count the times they had talked with each other with his fingers. 

Fuck it, Yeosang thought.

"Okay, I-I'll go," Yeosang answered, cautiously taking his hands off his face and fixing his hair. 

"Okay before we do anything else I have to make sure that you really want to. I don't want you to do something you don't want to," San said, trying to be serious but the corner of his lip was tugging upwards, trying to shape his lips into a content smile. 

"I'm sure. I mean- Yeah, I want to. I don't see a reason why not. But… Just so you know I haven't been on a date for ages. And I also don't like you," Yeosang nodded and ate the last bites of his cake. 

San grinned. "Yet." Yeosang let out a small, almost inaudible laugh and blushed, yet again. "Okay, so I was thinking about going out to at least take some pictures since it's snowing so prettily. Then we can go eat dinner and get to know each other more. Lastly we could go to sing karaoke! That is if you want to. We can totally do something else."

Yeosang nodded. "That sounds fun."

"Oh, it will be even more fun," the other one hummed. "By the way there's cream in the left corner of your lips," San said. 

"Oh," Yeosang blushed slightly again. Seriously, he should stop blushing. He was about to just lick it but realised that it would be weird. Or? So he picked up a napkin and tried to wipe the cream off. 

"Yeah, good," San said while drinking the remains of his drink. 

Yeosang quickly finished his own latte too, guessing that they were going to get out soon. 

Not long after Yeosang found himself posing in the middle of the busy street for San to take pictures. In all honesty he kind of liked it. All he had to do was stand there and be pretty, as Wooyoung, his best friend liked to say. Hearing San's little encouragements and compliments were also nice. 

In the middle of posing and admiring the snow Yeosang couldn't help but find it funny how he now found the day much more fun than an hour ago. Maybe it was that he had company or maybe it was just those sweet words of San's that made him feel much more positive. He didn't try to find the reason for the sudden change of view to Valentine's Day and instead tried to focus on the date he was on. 

At some point Yeosang was the one taking the pictures. It was fascinating how the snow on San's hair looked like pearls or stars scattered on his hair. 

There was one picture where San was excitedly jumping around, not aware of the fact that Yeosang was taking pictures. It was definitely his favourite picture and he could almost feel the happiness radiating from San when looking at the picture. 

When they finally, after an hour, deemed the amount of pictures they had of each other enough, they made their way into a hotpot restaurant. They were seated opposite each other, a pot full of broth between them. San had insisted on paying to which Yeosang reluctantly agreed after a few seconds of arguing. 

"I'll pay the next time," Yeosang had said. 

San had raised his eyebrows, a somewhat cocky expression on his face. "There's a next time?" 

Yeosang had rolled his eyes but he had felt his cheeks heat up. He couldn't help but ask himself why the hell he was thinking about a next time. 

Now they were talking about biology, themselves and their friends while waiting for all the ingredients to be brought to them. 

San had bursted out laughing several times, making Yeosang smile each time. His laugh was cute, a light tone to it. 

They wasted no time in throwing half the meat into the boiling broth. Yeosang had also put in some vegetables for the display (he was sure San wouldn't even touch the vegetables as he had just told Yeosang he didn't like vegetables). Yeosang picked up some mushrooms and dipped them in the sauce before eating them. Mushrooms were okay but other vegetables… not so good. 

When they were almost done eating, San ordered some noodles to cook in the broth that was probably really delicious now. They continued eating and talking. Yeosang found it surprisingly easy to talk with San as the other one kept the conversation going. San turned out to be much louder than Yeosang had imagined him to be, which, in all honesty, was just cute. His voice got louder the more excited he got. And San got excited a lot. 

Yeosang was glad he agreed on going to this date. Where Yeosang found himself boring or lacking, found San him cute and amusing. He also promised to study with Yeosang and help him with homework, which was, honestly, too nice. Yeosang wondered if San was this nice to everyone. Didn't he get tired of being so nice and sweet to everyone? He wondered where all of this kindness came from. 

They stayed in the restaurant talking and laughing for a while even after they finished their food. When more customers started to flood inside, they decided to leave and give space to new customers. 

"So is karaoke okay?" San asked after they stepped out of the warmth of the restaurant. The snow was still falling down. There was already a fairly thick layer of snow on the ground, footprints all over.

Yeosang nodded. "Sure." He didn't consider himself the best singer but he liked going to the karaoke with Wooyoung and their other friends so why wouldn't he now? He found San comfortable to be around and the other one had said that he wasn't good either. So why not? 

San grinned happily and clapped his hands. "There's a karaoke nearby but that sucks so we'll go to another one. It's a bit further from here but it'll be worth it." 

"Do you go to sing often?"

"I guess you could say that. My friend loves to sing and he likes to drag me along. If I'm lucky he'll even teach me," San laughed, running his fingers through his hair. 

"Really? That's cool," Yeosang said. 

"You might know him? Choi Jongho."

"Choi Jongho…" Yeosang mumbled, trying to remember if he's ever heard that name before. "Second year?" 

"Yep!"

"Oh, right. He's in the same maths class. I swear he's a natural," Yeosang muttered. 

"Right? He's good at everything he does, it's honestly unfair," San sighed. 

They walked in silence, talking and pointing at cute decorations every now and then. The walk to the karaoke room felt much shorter than it was, probably because Yeosang had company. 

They arrived at the karaoke. There were a few free rooms, which was a relief; they didn't walk for nothing. 

They got the room for two hours because according to San one hour is not enough to even sing three songs. Yeosang had, once again, tried to pay, only to be stopped by San's quick hands. He had offered to buy them both ice cream instead, which was also turned down. Apparently it was San's duty to pay as he had asked Yeosang on the date. 

The moment they got to the room San went to choose a song, a K-pop song that was currently popular and started to sing while Yeosang took off his scarf and coat (San had already taken off his coat when they were paying).

San ushered Yeosang to go and pick a song to sing after he finished his song, sitting down to catch his breath. 

While Yeosang was singing San kept yelling and clapping, hyping him up. It was cute how much energy he put into something like that. 

San let Yeosang sing another song while he was ordering a bunch of snacks. The rest of the evening went in singing their hearts out, talking and eating snacks. It was fun, if Yeosang was being honest. He never knew it was possible to be so comfortable with a near stranger. But then again he never expected to agree on going on a date with a near stranger on Valentine's Day so easily either. 

It was nearing nine when they got out from the karaoke but the streets were getting fuller and fuller, noise louder and louder. Somehow Valentine's Day had fallen on Friday this year, which, of course, meant that even more people were out late. 

It was a pity that their date was ending but Yeosang was still happy; he had gotten closer to San and he considered themselves friends. He wasn't sure where their friendship would go but he kept every option open. On top of all he had had fun. And it seemed like San was having fun too, if him smiling every other second was any indicator. 

They were walking towards to Yeosang's apartment in silence. It was a comfortable yet tense, kind of unsure, silence. Yeosang was trying hard to think of what to say, to ask something but all his brains managed to do was look back at their date, analyzing every little thing they did. 

"So… Any feedback?" San asked, turning his head to look at Yeosang. His voice was slightly hoarse from the yelling and singing. Yeosang was sure he was no different. 

He hummed and pondered for a moment. "I liked it- Surprisingly I liked it. It was fun and I enjoyed it a lot," he replied truthfully. He hadn't magically caught feelings for the other one but he was positive it could happen and probably would if San didn't stop being so… San. He was way too sweet and kind; Yeosang already lost count of how many times the other one threw a small compliment at him or helped him or encouraged him. San was definitely one of the nicest people Yeosang has met yet. 

San's eyes disappeared, two little crescents appearing - which Yeosang had learned in the few hours meant that a bright smile was incoming - before his lips tugged up into a smile, two dimples showing up. "Well that's good to hear. I had fun too and I would definitely like to go on another date and just hang out like friends do," he said. 

Right - Yeosang almost forgot - San was cute as hell too. "I- Yeah that sounds good," he nodded. 

"And I would like to meet your friends! You can meet mine too. I'm sure we'll all get along well."

Yeosang smiled. "Of course." He could already feel the chaotic energy radiating when he thought about Wooyoung and San meeting. 

The walk from the karaoke room to Yeosang's apartment had been surprisingly short. Yeosang wasn't aware he had a karaoke room so close to his home. 

Once they arrived in front of Yeosang's apartment complex, they stopped walking and San turned to Yeosang. 

"I can give you my number," he said, a slightly unsure tone in his voice. 

"Okay," Yeosang quickly took his phone out of the pocket of his coat and gave it to San. 

There weren't many people out in this part of the city so it was fairly quiet. The snow was falling much slower but there were still snowflakes on San's pink hair. Yeosang had an urge to go and flick some of that snow off but he decided to keep his hands to himself. He would just embarrass himself. 

"Here," San handed his phone back and there was a new contact saved on his phone. 

Yeosang laughed at the way San named himself (Sani💘) and looked up at the other one. "Thanks." 

"You must have some school things, right?" Yeosang nodded and pouted at the reminder. San let out a laugh. "So I'll let you go and let you do those, okay?" The shorter one hummed. "You can text me if you need help. Don't stay up too late, okay?" Yeosang nodded again. "Good night," San flashed his cute dimple-filled smile again.

"You too. Good night and thank you for today again," Yeosang smiled back and waved shyly.

San laughed (cutely) and waved too. "Thank you," he said before slowly taking steps, ready to go. 

When San finally turned around (it took a while) Yeosang kept staring at his back, waiting until he couldn't see him anymore before he opened the front door and stepped into the warmth of the building. 

He hadn't realised how cold it had gotten until he tried to stick the key into the lock on the door leading to his apartment and was met with no success; he just couldn't feel his fingers. He huffed and tried again, finally getting it right. 

The first thing he noticed when he opened the door was that the lights were on. Wooyoung was home, Yeosang noted. He wasn't sure if his boyfriend was also there or if it was just Wooyoung. That question was soon answered when Wooyoung popped his head out of his room and grinned. 

"Where were you?" he asked while Yeosang took his coat off. 

Yeosang glanced at his best friend, trying to see if he knew something. It seemed like he did. Well, he was going to tell him anyway so he guessed it didn't matter. "Out."

"By yourself?" Wooyoung questioned. Yeosang could hear that the other one was smiling. 

"No," Yeosang replied, going into the bathroom to change his clothes. 

Wooyoung followed and sighed. "Then who were you with? Hongjoong was busy too, you know. He went out with Yunho," he said, crossing his arms.

"You don't know him," Yeosang mumbled, throwing on a freshly washed hoodie. 

Wooyoung let out an annoyed whine (If that was even possible?). "Just tell me. You know I know the whole university and half of this city…"

Yeosang looked at Wooyoung with raised eyebrows. "I don't think so… But if you're so interested… I went out with San." 

Wooyoung seemed to think for a while before his eyes widened and a gasp was heard. "You mean Choi San?"

"I don't know, probably," Yeosang mumbled, only now realising he didn't even know the other one's surname. Great job.

"Pink hair, and probably this tall-" Wooyoung put his hand a few centimeters above his head. "-loud and dimples-"

"How do you know him that well?" Yeosang asked, genuinely surprised. 

"I said I know the whole school!" Wooyoung pouted and followed Yeosang out of the bathroom to the living room. "And by the way I knew it was San. I saw you guys at the front door." 

Yeosang plopped down onto the sofa and sighed. "Of course you knew," he yawned and turned on the TV. 

"So…? You're not gonna talk about your date?" 

"I might not," Yeosang answered, laying down, head on Wooyoung's lap.

The younger one gave Yeosang a weak smack on the head before he started to run his fingers through his hair. "Gotta tell me at least how it was."

"It was nice. He's really friendly and sweet. It doesn't take much to like him…" Yeosang trailed off, smiling at the thought of San, his sweet words and his dimples. 

"Or maybe it doesn't take much for you to like someone," Wooyoung teased, which earned him a light poke at his side. Wooyoung shrieked, making Yeosang snort. "But hey, isn't this your first date in years? I'm glad you finally decided to let someone take you on a date. I heard many people were rejected by you today," Wooyoung let out a laugh. 

"Shut up…" Yeosang said weakly. When did he get so tired? He guessed he spent all of his energy dancing around with San in the karaoke room. "Wait… You were on a date with Seonghwa hyung, weren't you?" Wooyoung hummed. "How was it?" 

"Great like always. I fucking love his brains. He really took us on a flower arrangement course," Wooyoung said, a smile on his face. 

"That's cute…" Yeosang mumbled, finding keeping his eyes open hard. 

"Okay, time to sleep, isn't it?" 

"I still have homework…" Yeosang sighed and closed his eyes. 

"You're gonna sleep here?" Wooyoung asked, surprised and totally ignoring the fact that Yeosang had homework to do. 

"I'll take a small nap. It's only nine… Wake me up in half an hour or something…" the older one trailed off and soon fell asleep, thoughts filled with that beautiful laugh of San's, comforting words of San's, the warm feeling inside him the whole evening and how his plans for the day had changed so drastically. 

He didn't know how his day would have gone if he hadn't gone out alone on Valentine's day, if it hadn't snowed, if Mingi hadn't given him two chocolate bars and definitely if Yeosang hadn't had waddled awkwardly around in the coffee shop, making San offer him a place in his table. And maybe Yeosang didn't want to think about that either; what happened happened and there was no reason to dwell on what ifs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I'm just trying to get this out quickly 'cause I HAVE TO SLEEP lmao btw here where I live (in finland if anyone's curious) Valentine's Day is called Friend's Day so it's more like a day for friends. Nowadays it's become more like the Valentine's Day most of you guys know lol have a nice day/night💘
> 
> ALSO i just quickly proofread this so it's very likely there are typos😔


End file.
